The Dragon Tamer
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Ryu Evrai was your normal Dragon-loving kid from Blackthorn, UNTIL he started his journey, and in Hoenn! With new Pokemon [including Dragons] abound, he's ready to rise!
1. Bagon, I choose yoAGH!

A/N: Finally. Months ago, The Unknown Unown made a Pokemon crossover with Harry Potter that didn't go so well. Mainly because he left, and I've been entrusted to his fics. *ahem* HOWEVER! Today I finally begin an idea I've had for months, as well as a marker to my history: MY first REAL Pokemon fic!  
  
Drake: And all you're going to do is use some different personality clone of me as the main character.  
  
Alpha: Uhhh, well, he has different eyes, at least.  
  
Drake: Why should I even be here? I'm supposed to be in a DIGIMON fic right now!  
  
Alpha: You are. Ryu's a different person.  
  
Lara: *sighs as argument starts, then enters fic unto FFN*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
April 30th. Blackthorn City's installment of Pokemon Technical. 5:55 AM  
  
"Wow!" The announcer cried over the cheering fans. "What a startling upset! Team Hoenn has just defeated the first half of Team Kanto!"  
  
Two trainers, dressed in Kanto's traditional red and blue, stood in shock. Most of the shock came from Gary Oak, one of the two members and, oddly enough, the runner-up/understudy of the kid who was SUPPOSED to be a team member. The other was Lance, who seemed quite taken aback that his Dragonite had failed to prevent that....... whatever's........ attack.  
  
Team Hoenn had conquered Orange Island's two greatest in the Semi-Finals, and Kanto the same to Johto. It was a two-on-two battle championship, and now Lance was fighting alone.  
  
The two greatest trainers in Hoenn wished to remain anonymous, though you couldn't tell it by their country's traditional ruby/sapphire encrusted uniform.  
  
"Alright, Dragonite! Use Outrage and finish this fast!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Slaking, use Facade!" One of the Hoenn trainers called. A large sloth-like Pokemon shot a mask-like beam from it's face.  
  
"Aggron! Body Slam!" The other yelled to what looked like a steel-covered Rhydon.  
  
Two large sources of energy rushed toward each other, one backed by a large steel wall at high speed. Then-  
  
BLIP!  
  
The TV screen went blank.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the earth-shaking yell of Ryu Evrai, Pokemon Tech student.  
  
Though now plasted in milk from his cereal, his dull grey uniform was still plain. It wildly contrasted with his red hair, spiky, pointed forward, though only a few inches, not nearly as long as some other trainers'. His blue eyes shone with fury at whoever had pulled the plug.  
  
Then they turned cold with dread as he saw his Battle Strategy teacher, Claire, holding the plug.  
  
"It's about time that idiot lost, anyway." She growled, stroking her throbbing temples. She seemed to be quite ticked about something." Anyway, your scores just came in."  
  
If Ryu was scared before, he was petrified now. Two years ago, on his tenth birthday, his long hours of study on all Pokemon subjects passed him through Pokemon Tech. However, he was offered the free Honors course. The course which had kept him from starting his journey for two years straight. If his grades fell through again, he would be a teenager or older before he began!  
  
He looked at the horrifying sheet of paper. Then, it seemed to turn beautiful in three seconds.  
  
"I PASSED! I PASSED!" He screamed."I don't believe it, I-"  
  
"Shut up and pack your stuff. You're outta here!" Claire growled. "I've put up with you three years, kid. Let me get this straight: I DON'T WANT ANOTHER THREE MINUTES!"  
  
Gulping, Ryu dashed around the dorm, collecting his things. He still couldn't believe it.  
  
And, to tell the truth, few would. Though quite possibly brighter than any other student there, he had a rash, bullheaded, and often stupid streak. Also, whenever a pretty girl crossed his eye, he would go from quiet bookworm to hopeless romantic in seconds. Either that, or hopeless romantic with physical pain.  
  
However, at least according to his P.E. teacher, Bruno, he possessed many other traits. He was couragous, honest, caring, and had a great heart. In fact, he had passed the test in the cavern north of the city's Gym, but he wasn't eligible to have any Pokemon then, much less a Dratini.  
  
He was also slightly well-built: Not incredibly buff, but not scrawny either. Sort of in the middle. Bruno often joked that with training, and that bullheadedness, he might not NEED to use Pokemon to fight. Of course, Bruno had never taken a Tackle to the stomach by an angry Magikarp who had been fed a plastic worm on a fishing hook.  
  
Ryu also had a trait that was common in Blackthorn: A love for Dragon-type Pokemon. That was why he was going to start his journey in Hoenn: More than 100 new species that none of the other three countries even KNEW of existed there. Surely there would be new, and more than four, Dragon types?  
  
With one second left, he had ran out the door. He was FREE!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
May 1st. New Bark Town. 7:00 AM  
  
That night, Ryu had recieved the party of his life. His parents had been prouder than ever before, his friends had all bitterly paid of their bets, and Ryu got farther than ever to successfully flirting with a girl. Until his friends switched his ice cubes with Sweet-flavored Pokeblocks. He was still feeling jittery.  
  
Still, he didn't care much. He was about to FINALLY go out and fulfill his dream: To be the greatest Dragon Tamer/Master of them all!   
  
He pressed the ON button on his family's boat, and Matrix, the PC's Porygon, woke up.  
  
"To Littleroot Town, Matrix! Today's the day you've been scanning your programming for!"  
  
"Pory. Gon." Matrix said, using the ship's steering to head for Littleroot. Ryu gave one last glance at the retreating shores of Johto, then smiled.  
  
"I'll be back one day. But right now, it's time to fullfill my destin-AHGH!"  
  
He had stood up in triumph, then fell off.  
  
"Porygooooooon." Matrix groaned, and turned around.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Littleroot Town. May 1st, 9:00 AM  
  
He was nervous: No, that was an understatement. He had prepared for this moment for years. AND HE HADN'T GIVEN MINUTES OF THOUGHT TO THE CHOICE HE HAD TO MAKE!  
  
"Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip......." He muttered as he entered the building." Man, what now?"  
  
Two men were in the lab. One, green-haired with glasses, seemed to be lost in study. The other, tall with black hair and a small beard, noticed him immediately.  
  
"Ah, you must be Ryu! My name's Professor Birch, it's nice to meet you!" He said, shaking Ryu's hand.  
  
"Hi! So, you're the Hoenn Prof., eh? I was expecting some kinda old man, it's kinda off-setting." Ryu chuckled.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're here for your first Pokemon," Birch started, sounding downcast." I'm sorry to say, but we've currently hit a lack of aid around here, and we don't have any of the starters right now.  
  
"Ah, fascinating!" The assistant exclaimed as Ryu took on stone-like properties.  
  
Sad, Birch turned things over in his mind.{I could....... maybe....he's an honor student, but just barely, could he handle it?}  
  
"Well, we do have ONE option left." Birch said, and Ryu immediately stopped looking like a statue.  
  
"Really, what?" Ryu asked desperately. Prof. Birch sighed and picked a purple Pokeball from a shelf; it had the letter M on it.  
  
"This Pokemon is anything BUT a starter...... we tried to capture this one for Blackthorn trainers such as yourself, but the little guy is tough: Tougher than any Pokemon of his level or age? Like all starters, he's level five, but was so resilent that only this Master Ball succeeded in catching him!"  
  
"You're kidding me!" Ryu exclaimed." What is it?"  
  
"Well, see for yourself." Birch sighed, dropping the ball. The Pokemon appeared for a second as pure energy, before it took on shape.  
  
It was short: Coming up to only about Ryu's knees. It had scaly blue skin, with a little yellow in the lower areas. It had stubby little arms and reptilian legs, and it's face was like a crocodile's, only round, not pointed. On either far side of it's mouth was a tooth protruding upward, and it's head had three rows of slick, metallic-colored ridges that slid down from the forehead to just below it's neck.  
  
"Baaaaaaa gon!" It semi-roared.  
  
"This is a Bagon, a Dragon-type Pokemon." Birch explained. Ryu was stiff with shock.  
  
"A.. Dragon......." He gasped.  
  
He suddenly let out a big grin, kneeled down, and extended his hand." Hi, Bagon, my name's Ryu! I'm very glad to meet yo-OW!"  
  
Bagon had chomped down on his hand.  
  
He winced in pain: His hand felt like convulsing, but he bared a difficult smile.  
  
"Fiesty little guy, huh?"  
  
Both Birch and the Bagon let out a jaw drop [which consequently freed Ryu's hand].  
  
"You're....... not mad?" Birch asked.  
  
"Na, this is just a flesh wound." Ryu answered, wincing as he rubbed the mark." Besides, it's almost custumary for unique starters to distrust trainers, right?"  
  
He kneeled down again." Sorry if I scared you, little guy, I forgive you!" He said, using his good hand to rub the surprisingly soft ridges." I hope you'll accept being my partner, cause you look like you could be great!"  
  
Bagon blinked curiously in awe. This human wasn't aggressive toward him after he had bitten him?  
  
He smiled." Bagon! Gon, gon, Baaa!"  
  
"Wow, you really ARE a great trainer, and you haven't even known this critter yet!" Birch complimented, applauding.  
  
Ryu smiled again." I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship." He said, as his hand started losing color.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"That was awful nice of your Chansey to heal my hand, Proffessor!" Ryu said in gratitude.  
  
"It was nothing. I should thank you for getting this troublemaker off my ha-AGH!" Bagon bit his leg.  
  
Ryu seatdropped, but Bagon let go, smiling." Baaaaaa gon, gon!"  
  
"I guess that must be a habit. As is the fact that he can't stand these things." Ryu said, indicating the new Pokeballs he had recieved.  
  
"I... guess...... ouch." Birch shook." Ack, at least I've already given you your Pokedex and liscense, urgh, now, get going!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Ryu said, opening it up. It showed his picture, and a voice started talking.  
  
"Greetings, trainer! I am Pokedex model Mandark, programmed to be in every way superior to Pokedex model Dexter. I have been assigned to Ryu Evrai, of Blackthorn City, in order that he may not need the book "Pokemon for Dummies". I-"  
  
Ryu snapped it shut." Is it SUPPOSED to sound like a bigmouth?"  
  
"Well, the personality IS intriguing." Birch shrugged.  
  
"That isn't the word I'd use." Ryu sighed." Well, I'll be going now!"  
  
"Good luck!" Birch called as he started off, Bagon quickly following." By the way, I suggest you start your journey for Badges in Rustboro City! No offense, but the Gym Leader in Petalburg would eat you alive at this level!"  
  
"Thanks for the info! Goodbye!" Ryu called.  
  
"Gon! Ba gonnnnnn!" Bagon called.  
  
Narrator: And so begins the journey for aspiring Pokemon trainer Ryu Evrai! The path that awaits him is fraught with peril, friendships, great mysteries, and fortune: Good or Bad to be decided. One thing is for sure: With a Pokemon like Bagon on his side, all other trainers better watch out, because this kid is coming on strong!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so begins-  
  
Drake: *strangles* WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ME IN THIS FIC FIRST!?  
  
Alpha: Ack! Drake, stop, before you attract the Yugioh censors!  
  
Drake: *abrubtly stops, then runs away quickly*  
  
Alpha: Whew. Anyway, I hope all you readers out there like this. Please review, but even if you don't, I think this fic is going to keep coming anyway!  
  
Lara: And now more spoilers that prompt us to kill you for the next chapter, because this is Pokemon, not Yugioh!  
  
Alpha: Uhh, right. Later, readers! 


	2. Raid in the Pokemon Center, Team Planet'...

A/N: And here we go! I actually got some reviews for the last chapter: I thought this fic wouldn't stand out!  
  
Drake: You mean against all the other fics in this section or against all the other fics in this section of this nature?  
  
Alpha: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, both.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, neither the franchise nor the 386 different species. I DO own Ryu, as well as all other original characters that will make themselves known.  
  
Sidenote: I forgot to mention Ryu's change of outfit from that Pokemon Tech uniform. He wears a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and blue gloves like Ash's.   
***************************************************************  
  
Narrator: Last time, we met Ryu Evrai, and his starter Pokemon, the unique Bagon! Right now, they're nearing the Pokemon Center near the ruins of Oldale, an ancient city that was long ago abandoned for unknown reasons.  
  
"The first day of our journey and there haven't been any fights. This must be boring you out of your mind." Drake apoligized.  
  
"Bagon," The Dragon replied, with the tone of someone casually waving something off.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure tommorrow will be different, though. Anyway, you're probably tired from that uphill hike."  
  
Bagon glared, then sighed in admittance.  
  
"I thought so." Ryu grinned as he entered the autmatic doors.  
  
The Nurse Joy of the Pokemon Center looked up." Good day, and welcome to our Pokemon Center! How can I help you?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any food?" Ryu asked to the joint sounds of his and Bagon's stomachs. Joy sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure, I'll have a Chansey bring some out. I take it you're new around this region?"  
  
"Sure am!" Ryu answered." I'm from Johto, Blackthorn City."  
  
"Really? It's uncommon to see anyone from the other three regions here in Hoenn." Joy remarked.  
  
"Chansey!" Came the voice of the Chansey pushing a food cart. Ryu grinned as he helped himself, pulling a steak down for Bagon.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Ryu stirred awake. There were a few loud noises coming from within the Center.  
  
He tapped the snoring Bagon, who was still knawing on the steak's bones, awake.  
  
"Gon?" Bagon asked, yawning.  
  
"Something's happening, and I don't think it's a check-up." Ryu whispered." Should we go see?"  
  
"Gon!" Bagon agreed, excited,  
  
Slowly, quietly, the two moved across the floor. when the reached the ajar door, they gently peered in.  
  
Inside was what could've been described as a giant vacuum cleaner, sucking up all the Pokeballs! Ryu gasped, and heard Bagon growl.  
  
"Isn't that thing finished yet?" Came a female voice from the opposite room." You two can't do anything on time, can you?"  
  
Ryu held his breath to stop himself from shouting in surprise. The speaker was a Poochyena, a wolf-like Pokemon that was common around this area.  
  
"Quit whining, Poochyena! We're almost finished!" Came another girl's. She walked in, scowling at the grey dog. She wore a pair of tight black pants, a tank top that was blue with horizontal white stripes, and a blue bandana with a skull on it, which let some of her short, red hair streak down.  
  
"Correction, we are finished!" Said the man entering as the last Pokeball was sucked up. He had long, cascading blue hair, and wore a red shirt with a volcano symbol, as well as a red hood.  
  
Bagon growled again, but unfortunatly a little too loudly. The three glanced toward the door, and Ryu, angry, opened it completely.  
  
"Who are you?" The man demanded." Get out of here, before you regret it!"  
  
"No way! You're planning on stealing all of those Pokemon, aren't you? Well, not on my watch!" Ryu yelled." Who ARE you guys anyway."  
  
At this, the woman smirked." Well, he asked."  
  
"Indeed he did," The man said, smirking also.  
  
The Poochyena groaned, and the two suddenly burst out in rhyme.  
  
"To bring Team Aqua back to earth!" The woman said.  
  
"To show Team Magma the ocean's berth!" The man continued.  
  
"To bring a balance of lava and ice!"  
  
"And when the smoke clears, recieve our price!  
  
"Arale!" The woman named herself.  
  
"Firenze!" The man called.  
  
"We're Team Planet, close to the sun each day and night!"  
  
"Give up now, before you're forced to fight!"  
  
Ryu blinked. Then he started to snicker." Team Planet? What kinda name is that?"  
  
"The name of the Team that'll beat you into the ground!" Firenze yelled." Go, Numel!"  
  
"Go, Carvanha!" Arale called.  
  
The Numel was a short, camel-like Pokemon, with a green-splotted hump and stubby arms and legs. Carvanha was, more or less, a red and blue colored piranha that was floating a few inches above the ground.  
  
Ryu grimaced, then turned to Bagon." Think you can beat these losers?"  
  
"Baa gon gon ba?" Bagon roared, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Ryu agreed.  
  
"Numel, use Ember!" Firenze ordered. The Numel reared back, and shot a small fireball towards the small dragon.  
  
"Bagon, use Headbutt!" Ryu commanded. Bagon braced himself, then burst forward at high speed. He went through the fireball, and smashed his suddenly stiff ridges into the Numel's stomach.  
  
"Nuuuuuuuuu!" The Pokemon yelped, collapsing.  
  
"Wha-? Numel, return!" Firenze growled.  
  
Bagon smirked.  
  
"Bagon, turn and use Bite!" Ryu yelled urgently, and Bagon reacted just im time to snap his jaws on the speedy Carvanha. Bagon threw the fish to the ground with his mouth.  
  
"Carvanha, return." Arale groaned.  
  
Bagon smiled in victory, but flew forward in pain when the Poochyena Tackled him.  
  
"Ahh, Bagon!" Ryu cried.  
  
"Hmph, serves the idiot right." Poochyena snorted. She then bared her fangs, and jumped for a Bite of her own.  
  
And was shocked to to the ground by a burst of electricity.  
  
All three humans turned to see the assailant.  
  
"Plusle." Mandark explained as Ryu opened him." This small, yellow mouse with red linings on the hands, ears, cheeks, and tail, floats using it's positive electrical energy to push off from similar energy from the earth's magnetic poles. Except for it's Plus sign tail and cheeks, this Pokemon is highly similar to Pikachu, though no connections have yet been discovered."  
  
"Plusle, use Thunder Wave again, this time on those two!" Called out a boy who ran in. He had bright blond hair, which was bushy, and went down just below his neck. He wore a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on the front. He also had a pair of purple denim jeans with vertical yellow stripes. He stood at about Ryu's height.  
  
"Plusle!" The electric mouse cried, shocking both members of Team Planet.  
  
As they, and Poochyena, repetitively yelled in shock [eh, he] Bagon jumped up.  
  
"Baaaaaaaaaaaaa Gon!" He roared, Headbutting them again. The impact shot them all through the roof, and out of sight as they passed a cloud.  
  
Ryu turned to the other guy." Wow, thanks! Bagon probably would've had it then and there if it wasn't for you! My name's Ryu, what's yours?"  
  
"Sparks." The boy answered, smiling." Nice to meet you, Ryu. Plusle, return!"  
  
As the mouse dissapeared into it's ball, Bagon trotted back up to his trainer. He grinned toothily, then let out a victory roar.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"You're a Pikachu trainer?" Ryu asked incredulously the next morning.  
  
"Yeah. I'm trying to become a Pokemon Breeder, which is why I've started with the second-most difficult Pokemon to tame and breed: Electric types! Though, I can tell you went for the hardest. Dragon types, right?"  
  
"Actually, it's only Bagon right now." Ryu said, before smiling." Say, this is kinda sudden, but I don't suppose you'd wanna come along with me on my journey? I mean, it'd probably be better off for both of us: I can help fight the stronger Pokemon, and you can learn about their breeding and training habits, too!"  
  
Sparks gasped, then closed his eyes as he thought it over.  
  
"You know..... I once heard of a highly-skilled Breeder doing the same thing." He replied, before opening his eyes and smiling also." What the heck, I'm in."  
  
"Yes!" Ryu cheered, leaving his waffles unattended. Bagon hastily munched them.  
  
"Hey, Bagon!" Ryu glared. Sparks started to chuckle, before he noticed his cereal had been slurped down.  
  
Narrator: And so, the journey begins with a new ally, Sparks, the Pikachu Breeder! But who are these trainers who call themselves Team Planet, and what do they mean by Team Magma and Team Aqua? To find these answers, you'll have to stay tuned!  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Let's see......... nope, didn't forget anything. Man, thses chapters fly by! I've never had this much inspiration in such a short amount of time!  
  
Drake: *fumes*  
  
Roan: So, how many chapters till he calms down?  
  
Lara: He's in one of his moods. I'll give him about four.  
  
Alpha: R'n'r, dear readers, and if you enjoy this, better grab a seat fast! This fic is on a roll! 


	3. A destined meeting, cool!

A/N: *groans*  
  
Lara: *whispers* He's worried that he'll get so addicted to writing this fic he'll forget about the Dragon fics he has planned for us!  
  
Roan: What, all three?  
  
Drake: Wha- THREE? He only has two up that are in development!  
  
Alpha: Yeah, well, I'm running dry on the DOTR fic, so I think I'll leave that in hiatus-  
  
Drake: *strangles again* FOR WHAT?!  
  
Alpha: Ack, uck, BATTLE CITY, YOU MORON!  
  
Drake: *lets go* Really? FINALLY!  
  
Ryu: *grumbles* I'll probably never get that many fics.  
  
Alpha: Unless............  
  
Drake: Alpha, what are you planning now?  
  
Alpha: Well, I DO have a few other fic ideas that Ryu's form could take over in your stead.  
  
Drake: *stares, shocked*  
  
Sparks: Uh, can the chapter start now?  
  
Alpha: Well of course it CAN!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! Pika, pi, pika! *starts charging*  
  
Alpha: Okay, I'll start it!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Narrator: Last time, Ryu met Sparks, an up-and-coming Pokemon Breeder with a preference of training Pikachus, and Pokemon that resemble them! He also had an encounter with Team Planet, a trio of thugs that seem to be more than they appear. For now, though, Ryu, Bagon, and Sparks are walking toward Petalburg City, where they hope to get some training in while checking the Gym for the future, and preparing to enter Petalburg Woods, a forest that leads to Rustboro City, where Ryu hopes to get his first Pokemon League Badge!  
  
"So, you were a Pokemon Tech Honor student." Sparks commented, impressed." You must really have a lot of talent."  
  
Ryu groaned."Talent, yes. Memory, no. Two extra years, ugh, I'm glad school's out of my life, I've lost enough time!"  
  
Bagon hopped out of a tree he had briskly climed, carrying a few berries.  
  
"Still, you should be really proud of yourself. Not many trainers aren't even smart enough to go there, even with the money! Plus, it'll at least earn you a lot of respect back in Johto, if not here, too."  
  
That reminded Ryu." Hey, where are you from anyway?"  
  
Sparks blinked, then looked down." I come from Dewford Town. It's a small island in the far south of Hoenn, people probably wouldn't know it existed if the Gym wasn't there."  
  
"Ah, a Gym town! I know the feeling." Ryu said, smiling." You sometimes wonder if people could care less if everything but the Gym was destroyed, right?"  
  
"Y, yeah." Sparks answered, downcast." Whenever somebody new comes to town, it's always for the Gym. We don't have anything important, no real events or happenings, we just have a Pokemon Gym that conveniantly stands in the way of Trainers and the Pokemon League."  
  
"It's pretty much the same where I'm from." Ryu admitted," Heh, the Pokemon Tech establishment is actually a mile from the town! All we have is an ancient shrine that contains the only place in Johto where Dragons are abundant, and some quiet guy that can erase moves you don't want your Pokemon to know. Besides the Gym, those things are the only thing making us stand out."  
  
Bagon looked at his slightly sad comrades, and offered two berries. The two looked down, and chuckled.  
  
"Thanks Bagon." Sparks said, happier.  
  
"Thanks! You're a resourceful little guy, aren't ya?" Ryu complimented, grinning.  
  
Bagon glanced away, embarassed but slightly proud.  
  
"So, you live on an island? Are there a lot of resorts there?" Ryu asked, with a suspisciously sly smile.  
  
"Yeah. There are a few, actually they're quite famous. That's one thing that makes it stand out." Sparks sighed.  
  
Let me explain Ryu's mental math. Resorts = guests = swimwear = bathing suits = bikinis = take a guess.  
  
"Sparks, I think I'm looking forward to your town." Ryu said, drooling slightly. Bagon and Sparks exchanged curious glances, then shrugged.  
***************************************************************  
  
Petalburg City was a much more lively place than either Oldale or Littleroot. There were Trainers everywhere, most walking around with friends and family. Everybody seemed full of energy, except for a few odd Pokemon in the trees that LOOKED alive, but were moving slow enough to lose a swimming race with a Metapod.  
  
"Wow, culture shock." Ryu gasped," Never thought I'd feel it, especially during those school years."  
  
"I've gotten used to it by now, almost everything in Hoenn is new to me, too." Sparks noted.  
  
Bagon stopped for a moment, then looked behind him. He saw a Pokemon quickly run into an alleyway. Shrugging, he ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey, you need anything? I know where the shop is." Sparks offered.  
  
"Well, not really. I have a few emergency potions, and...." He said, grinning broadly." Some other gifts from home."  
  
He opened his backpack, and checked that the pack of Ultra Balls he had recieved as a gift two nights earlier was still there.  
  
"With these babies, even Dragons are catchable. Still, it'll be hard to find em out here." Ryu said.  
  
"Don't be too sure, a few Pokemon tend to get lost here in Hoenn: Everything feels humid, so they can get confused. Believe it or not, this continent is right along the planet's equator."  
  
"Oh, that explains it." Ryu griped as he shifted his jacket inside his backpack." Urgh, I thought I'd be using this more."  
  
"Here it is." Sparks inturrupted him. They were in front of the Pokemon Gym.  
  
"So, this Gym actually gets the names of trainers in ADVANCE?" Ryu asked again.  
  
"Yep. Norman, the new Gym Leader, has a four-Badge minimum challenging policy. Good thing too, any trainer weaker than that would be beaten to a pulp. Heck, a few trainers STRONGER than that save him for last!"  
  
"Yikes, he's that strong?" Ryu asked, not scared but rather excited with the prospect of such a fight.  
  
"Yep. Anyway, I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center." Sparks said, walking off.  
  
"Uh, okay." Ryu said, confused.  
  
"Gon gon Baaa?" Bagon asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Ryu said as he entered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A half hour [and a slap mark from the cute receptionist] later, Ryu entered the Pokemon Center.  
  
"I wonder how much time we'll actually be spending in these places, Bagon." Ryu wondered aloud." I guess we should enjoy them while we can."  
  
He saw Sparks, picking his Pokeballs out of the healing tray, as he approached.  
  
"Hey Sparks, do they have the dinner ready yet?" Ryu asked eagerly.  
  
"Nurse Joy says they'll take a few minutes." Sparks answered. A slight tinge of pink on his face caught Ryu's eye.  
  
"Ah, I see now," Ryu grinned devilishly," You just wanted to see her first, right?"  
  
The pink area turned into red." What!? No, that's not it? I'm just blushing cause, well, I have a problem around, you see....."  
  
"You can't talk to girls." Ryu noted sagely.  
  
"..................yes." Sparks admitted at length.  
  
"Nothing to be embarassed about, I can't either. Well, not SUCCESSFULLY, but-"  
  
They both chuckled slightly, finding a table. They picked one out, but made a motion for it the same time another pair did.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you can ha-" Ryu started, before letting his jaw drop.  
  
He didn't know who the [cute] girl was, but standing there, before his very eyes, was THE Ash Ketchum of Kanto!  
  
"Uh, thanks." Ash said, confused as he took the seat Ryu had tried to take.  
  
"I...I just never...never thought I'd meet you!" Ryu said in amazement." I'm Ryu Evrai from Blackthorn City, and it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Ketchum."  
  
Some recognition came to Ash's eyes as he chuckled." I'm not that important, or anything."  
  
"You're important?" The girl asked, which made Ash's embarassed sweatdrops turn to annoyed ice.  
  
Ryu and Sparks sat down on the opposite end [a flustered Sparks opposite her], and asked," Who are you?"  
  
"My name's May, and I'm from this city, to tell the truth! My family moved here from the Johto region a few months ago." She answered, smiling." And who's this guy?" She asked, causing Sparks to redden even more.  
  
"This is Sparks, from Dewford." Ryu answered." He raises-"  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, how-" Ryu started, before the Pokemon in question hopped up onto the table.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ryu said. Bagon crawled up.  
  
"Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's Bagon." Ryu answered, somehow recieving a sense of de ja vu." He's my starter, and he's a Dragon type."  
  
"Gon, ba ba?" "Pika, pikachu pi!" The two Pokemon engaged in their own conversation.  
  
Ash chuckled, then took out his Pokedex.  
  
"Bagon. One of the newly discovered Pokemon in the Hoenn region. This young Dragon type Pokemon's ancestors dreamed of flying in the sky. In their failure attempts to do so, their heads have hardened into a genetically inherited steel-like substance from years of jumping off of cliffs."  
  
[A/N: I swear, Dexter is telling the truth! At least according to Pokemon Ruby's Pokedex info on Bagon.]  
  
The entire group, even Bagon, sweatdropped. Bagon rubbed the metal edges and his cheeks mixed slight pink with blue.  
  
"Mwaha!"Another digital voice called out suddenly. Ryu's Pokedex had turned itself on.  
  
"Such limited information, as to be expected from such a low-level Pokemon Digital Encyclopedia! Otherwise, you'd know that Bagon DOES fulfill it's dreams when it evolves to it's highest level, turning into a Dragon Pokemon more majestic and powerful than Dragonite! Then again, maybe you've just been too dully programmed-"  
  
Ryu snapped Mandark shut." Don't ask, I can't understand this thing either."  
  
"So, Blackthorn City?" Ash asked." I remember Claire. That cave was a hassle, I can't believe that she asks people to do that!"  
  
"Yeah, that test was tough. Too bad I wasn't a trainer when I did it." Ryu noted.  
  
"You passed it BEFORE training? Why?"  
  
"She's a teacher, believe it or not." Ryu said, to Ash's spittake.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A dog Pokemon paced to and fro, looking up when her partners arrived.  
  
"Well, what's the word? Did either of the Bosses give us a mission?" Poochyena asked, shaking her slightly damp fur.  
  
"Oddly enough, the answer is Yes to the second power." Firenze answered, sounding confused." Both of them want us to ambush some guy who's supposed to be in Petalburg Woods tommorrow!"  
  
"BOTH!?" Poochyena said, shocked." Who's the guy? He's gotta be important if both Magma and Aqua have him targeted."  
  
"Some researcher for Devon." Arale answered, shrugging. "Apparantly he's carrying some papers with information on underwater transportation. Maybe there's some treasure or something down there worth snatching!"  
  
"D..d...devon......" Poochyena growled. "So, we get to trounce those guys at the same time! Heh, this'll be good!"  
  
Firenze and Arale glanced at each other knowingly. "So, what do we do till then?  
  
"TRAIN!" Poochyena yelled." We were whipped by two kids, idiots! You guys are gonna train me, Numel, and Carvanha till we can get payback!"  
  
"It was just one loss." Arale complained." Besides, we've lost fights before, and it didn't effect our jobs at all!"  
  
"One day it will, I know it! Besides, do you have any idea how incompetant it would make us look?" Poochyena asked.  
  
At that time, an interesting sound came to their ears. A part of it was a loud whistling. The other part was three people screaming.  
  
Glancing up, they dodged out of the way just in time for a large, Meowth-shaped balloon to land where they had been.  
  
As the ripped balloon revealed two humans and a Meowth twitching on the ground, Firenze sweatdropped.  
  
"Hopefully not as incompetent as them."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Poochyena agreed, frightened.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That morning, Ryu and Sparks stood outside the Center next to Ash and May.  
  
"It was really cool meeting you, Ash!" Ryu said happily." I hope we'll see each other at the Hoenn League."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it!' Ash assured. "Seeya!"  
  
"So long!" May called.  
  
"Pi pikachuuuuuuuu!"  
  
Ryu turned when they vanished from sight, and saw Sparks let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay, you really need to work on that social problem, buddy." Ryu commented. Sparks reddened again.  
  
"You're right, I will. Just... don't give me any pointers."  
  
This tart reply caused Ryu narrow his eyes angrily, then close them and laugh. Bagon and Sparks joined in, and they started toward Petalburg Woods.  
  
Narrator: Ryu made an interesting new couple of friends, and already has a Gym Battle planned for the future! For now, though, our heroes tread toward Rustboro, for Ryu's first Badge. The mysterious Team Planet, though, is heading straight on a collision course with them again in Petalburg Woods! The future remains mostly unclear, but whatever the day brings, Ryu and Bagon will take it on!  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Man this chapter was frustrating to right, ARGH, write! So tired, too much Zelda: Wind Waker and Pokemon Ruby, need sleep........  
  
Oh yeah, REVIEW!   
  
Please? 


	4. Swablu the deck, matey!

A/N: Well, I suppose it's true: You learn something new every day.  
  
Drake: In his case, it's that Latios and Latias, two of the new Dragon-type legendaries, can have a gender. And that Latios is a pain to capture.  
  
Ash: You finally caught it!?  
  
Alpha: No, not yet. *sighs* Even the three dogs were easier to capture than this guy!  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, do the math.  
  
Lance [yami]: Okay, let's start this chapter!  
  
Yami Alpha: Hey, don't steal my lines!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Narrator: Today, Ryu and Sparks are heading toward Petalburg Woods, a large detour standing in the way of Ryu, and Rustboro City's Pokemon Gym! However, in order to get to the woods, two paths must be chosen from. While logic dictates going through the grassy road to the forest entrance, Ryu chose the longer path, heading through the beach. However, his reasoning may have backfired...  
  
"So, now that you've seen the lack of girls on this beach, do you admit we should've gone through the other path?" Sparks asked his highly ticked companion.  
  
"Yes, sorta, ARGH, why is it always me?" Ryu groaned.  
  
"Ba gon, gon ba bagon!"  
  
"You'd better be glad I didn't understand that......"  
  
As his two friends chuckled, Ryu thought things over. " So, Rustboro's Gym Leader? Who is it?"   
  
"Don't ask me. I've only set foot in my hometown's Gym, I don't know a thing about the others." Sparks replied.  
  
Ryu noticed the hill up ahead was green." Yes, we've made it!"  
  
The three quickened their pace, and went up the hill. Though the forest entrance was immediately visible a bit farther off, something else had their attention.  
  
To the side was a river, swiftly leading down into the ocean below. On the river was a small speedboat, which strangly had an old mast on it. In front of them was a small hut, and a an old man coming out the door, carrying a heavy supply backpack, and dressed like a sailor.  
  
"Who are you little hooligans?" He shouted, his voice carrying a pirate's accent." The answer better not be the landlubbers who own that there little blighter!"  
  
"Wha-, what? What are you talking about?" Ryu said, stepping back." Who are you?"  
  
"My name be Briney, and I've been retired round these parts since I met me darling Peeko! Unfortunatly, that be why I'm going off, to look for her!"  
  
"Um, okay...... Why isn't she here?" Sparks asked, confused.  
  
"That little demon scared her off, tha's why!" He shouted again, pointing to the mast.  
  
Ryu looked up. At the top of the mast was a small, bird-like Pokemon. It had blue sking, and it's feathers seemed to be clouds.  
  
"That's a Swablu!" Sparks exclaimed." Those are supposed to live in the far north, why's one here?"  
  
"Swablu." Mandark said," This Flying-type Pokemon lives in humid regions and is normally very calm. It would take great force to cause it to leave it's perch if it is content."  
  
"Far north?" Ryu asked Sparks skeptically.  
  
" All of Hoenn's humid, but the northern areas are home to a volcano called Mt. Chimney, and Swablu thrive up there." Sparks explained." My guess is it probably followed a flock of Taillow down for the winter, or something, by accident."  
  
"That was me Peeko's favorite spot! If that little critter had just left... but when she tried to get it back, the leech Peck'ed her off!"  
  
"Wow, that must be some pretty brave old lady." Ryu said.  
  
"What'dya mean? Peeko be me pet Wingull!" Briney growled, causing Ryu to lose his balance.  
  
"Aaaagh, you could've told me that!"  
  
"Whatever. I be going now." Briney said, starting to walk off.  
  
"It doesn't matter how many times he brings her back if that Swablu's still here." Sparks said, concerned.  
  
"Then we'll have to send it off!" Ryu said, pointing toward it." Bagon, go up there and Headbutt it!"  
  
"Bagon!" The dragon said. It crawled up the rope of the mast, the lunged forward. Swablu snapped awake as it felt the contact.  
  
"Swa!" It said angrily, flapping up. It threw it's wings together, and let out a Gust.  
  
"Ba goooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!" The Pokemon shouted as he fell into the river.  
  
As Ryu ran to pull his partner out, Sparks stared at the Swablu, who fluttered to it's position as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You okay, Bagon?" Ryu asked his dripping friend. Bagon nodded, shook the water off [amd onto Ryu] and went back up.  
  
"Okay, this time Bite it and throw it to the ground!" Ryu called.  
  
Bagon chomped down, waking the bird again, whose eyes bulged at the pain. He threw it strongly toward the ground.  
  
"Okay, jump and Headbutt it again!" Ryu yelled.  
  
"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gon!" He said, zooming until his head bashed into the bird again.  
  
Swablu hit the ground with a heavy thud. Ryu quickly grabbed an Ultra Ball, and threw it. Swablu's form turned into energy, and was quickly absorbed into it.  
  
Almost as soon as the ball hit the ground, the catching mechanism succeeded. The ball stood motionless, it's job fulfilled. Ryu, face beaming, picked up the Ultra Ball.  
  
"How nostalgic. I remember when I caught my first Pokemon. Does it feel like you've won a taxless lottery?" Sparks asked.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah." Ryu answered. He held up the ball and made a Peace sign with his fingers. "I caught Swablu!"  
  
"Ba gonba ba!" Bagon cheered.  
  
"Now, with that problem settled, off to Petalburg Woods!" Ryu declared.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
They quickly arrived at the entrance to the woods, a small opening in a sea of trees, revealing a dirt path that dissapeared inot the darkness ahead.  
  
"Well, here we go!" Ryu said, ready.  
  
"To Rustboro City, and the first Badge!" Sparks added, cheering his companion on!  
  
"Gonbagon!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oy, this chapter is too short. I have so many ideas for almost EVERYTHING after the next chapter, but I'm drained as to plots for it right now. The next update may take awhile, but I'll manage.  
  
Ryu: So, why did I catch a Swablu, again?  
  
Alpha: You'll see eventually. By the way, chapter after next you meet your rival.  
  
Ryu: Really, who?  
  
Alpha: See previous answer. Please review, dear readers, and stay tuned! 


	5. Stars, In the Skies and In the Eyes

A/N: Finally, after much hassle and changes with my computer, I can actually sit down and type this!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Well, I hafta say this: I don't own the OC that appears near the end of this chapter. Well, I own ONE of the OCs, but the last one belongs to Gema J. Gall.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Narrator: Today, Sparks and Bagon have a new challenge: Putting up with Ryu's sense of leadership.  
  
"We are NOT lost, okay!" Ryu shouted.  
  
"Ryu, do we even know were we are?" Sparks groaned.  
  
"Sure! We know we're in Petalburg Woods, so we AREN'T lost!"  
  
"Gon ba, ba bagon?"  
  
"I've never been lost in my life, how can you accuse me of being lost?"  
  
"Pokemon Tech." Sparks spoke. Ryu clutched his side.  
  
"Ack! No fair going for the low blows!"  
  
Bagon sniffed the air, then growled.  
  
"Huh? What is it, boy?"  
  
The Pokemon pointed with it's stubby little arms. Ahead of them was a small orange Pokemon, with a large, sharp looking mouth and star-shaped eyes. Th rest of it's body was like a turtle's.  
  
"Trapinch. This ground type Pokemon has qualities similar to Bug types, and sometimes lives in forests instead of it's natural desert niche. Recently, DNA similar to Dragon types have been found in it's body-"  
  
"Ultra Ball, go!" Ryu yelled before Mandark finished.  
  
The Pokemon could barely look up before it turned into golden energy, and was pulled into the similarly colored ball.  
  
Maybe it was luck, or destiny, or the $1200 catching mechanism, but whatever the wiles of fate, the ball succeeded.  
  
"Yeah, I caught Trapinch!"  
  
"Ba, Bagon?" Bagon said, weakly giving a peace sign.  
  
"Well........... that was interesting." Sparks said, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Like your social life." Ryu said quickly.  
  
"Agh! Payback sucks!" Sparks groaned, holding his arm.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe we lost him." The man groaned, weakly trudging forward.  
  
"I can..... but I wish I didn't." His female partner ached.  
  
"Oy, our financial career looks as pooped as we do." The Pokemon said disdainfully.  
  
[A/N: Was it Team Rocket or Team Planet that said this? I can't decide.]  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ryu and the others EVENTUALLY made it out of the woods, but now they were faced with another obstacle.  
  
"How long does this bridge go?" Ryu said, sweatdropping.  
  
"From here all the way to Rustboro. You're looking at the famous Petalboro Bridge, one of the great historical sights of Hoenn." Sparks noted.  
  
They had been walking along it for nearly an hour. Bagon, who was a little nervous about the fact that the bridge was wooden and rickety, was riding partially in Ryu's backpack.  
  
"It'll end eventually. And then, we'll be only a grassy plain away from Rustboro." Sparks assured.  
  
"When is eventually?"  
  
"About half a day."  
  
"Agh!"  
  
Half an hour later, the sun started drooping down. Sparks, noticing his tired compainion, pointed out the rest-point they were approaching.  
  
"We can make camp here till morning, then get an early start." He said, already slipping a few bags out of his own backpack.  
  
"Great!" Ryu moaned, relieved.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
The stars littered the night sky over Petalboro bridge. While their Pokemon slept, the two trainers lied awake, mostly at Ryu's consent.  
  
"That one over there is called the Dragonite." Sparks said, pointing to the constellation. "See the wings? Right next to it is the Espeon, and just over it is Umbreon's Belt, from that legend about a giant Umbreon."  
  
"Incredible." Ryu breathed, amazed." I didn't think this many stars existed, but I guess Blackthorn City's a little too bright."  
  
Sparks smiled." Those aren't anything compared to those three, though." He said, moving his index finger. He pointed toward three constellations side by side, each made of seven stars each, and all three having a different, symmetrical pattern.  
  
"Those three are called the Regis, and they symbolize the ancient stories about them."  
  
"The Regis? Never heard of them." Ryu said, curious.  
  
"Well, according to mythology, two powerful Pokemon once battled across a world of nothing but darkness. One was a Ground type with powerful fire moves, the other a Water type with ice. It's said, that those two created the continents and oceans with their power, and the world's first ordinary Pokemon were born. However, before the two could destryoy what they had unintentionally created, legend speaks of six Pokemon who quelled the battle."  
  
"Six? Waitasec, could that mean-?"  
  
"Yes, most people say that this story is the reason why the first Pokemon League admins declared only six Pokemon could be used at a time! Two were birds, pure of heart and soul. Three of the others, the Regis, were created from the Earth. From the deserts came a Rock type, from the artics an Ice, and from the very core of the planet a Steel!"  
  
"So, what was the sixth?" Ryu asked.  
  
"No one knows." Sparks said mysteriously." Legends say that even Ho-oh wasn't born by that time, and there weren't any humans yet to catelogue it. Some say it's a secret that should be kept secret."  
  
Ryu grinned. "I can't imagine how I'd get along without you, Sparks, you've taught me almost everything I know about Hoenn. I'd probably still be shaking Bagon off my hand if- wait, was that before I met you?"  
  
Sparks chuckled. Suddenly, a loud splash was heard.  
  
Both trainers immediately got up. Bagon snapped awake.  
  
"Do you think someone fell over?" Ryu asked. Sparks dropped a Pokeball, and a famous mouse of an electric sort appeared.  
  
"Pikachu, let out a Flash!"  
  
"Pikaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried, lighting up the area. A loud shriek caused the Pokemon to stop, startled.  
  
"C'mon!" Ryu yelled, running ahead. A few seconds later, he saw someone stepping up, dripping wet.  
  
"Are you alright? We heard someone scre-" POW!  
  
"What the heck do you think- HEY! You're Ryu Evrai, aren't you?" a girl asked as Ryu cleared the stars from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I-" SMACK!  
  
Ryu suddenly realized who it was, and, rubbing his forehead, looked up just as Sparks made it there, and started blushing.  
  
The girl was around his age and height, with long, raven-black hair, perfectly matching the revealing bikini she was wearing. However, the dangerous glint in those hard purple eyes and the deep anger radiating from her reminded Ryu who it was, and definatly not to try and make a move.  
  
"T, Tyre? Tyre Zer?" He stuttered fearfully.  
  
"You're still the same, pathetic pervert, aren't you, Evrai?" She glared, wrapping a dark towel around her." Yet even I wouldn't think you'd catch an electric type just so you could spy on girls at night!"  
  
"Um, um...ac....actually, Ms.... th-that's my....." Sparks ended weakly.  
  
She looked at him, which would've caused him to blush enough without her saying," Really? Wow, cute Pokemon DO look right with cute guys."  
  
As he fell into the lake, she glared at the twitching Ryu." I'd kick your butt if I had any Pokemon with me, but my Pokeballs are all with my clothes. I'll trash you later."  
  
With that, she walked off.  
  
"Tyre.....how tiring you are." Ryu moaned." At least you're making progress, admitting you DO have some bal-"  
  
A wet towel was rubber-band snapped into the same place were she had socked him twice. Ryu conked out instantly.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Short and simple, I flirted with her one weekend last year. Coincidentally, my physical injuries caused me to miss that year's final exam, which is why it took ANOTHER year at Pokemon Tech." Ryu said, wincing as he put a fresh ice pack on his forehead.  
  
As Sparks slipped his now-dry shirt back on, recalling his Pikachu, he sighed." The first time a girl ever said I looked cute, and-"  
  
Ryu edged away, like he had been infected with something, and he sighed again.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
On a small bench in Rustboro park, a brown-haired girl ran her fingers along the lines of a book written in Braile. She wore a casual white shirt, as well as some kaki pants, definatly, and understandably, not caring about fashion. She also had a pair of dark brown shades.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching, as well as a familier groaning.  
  
"So, I take it the water was a bit cold last night?" She asked. A sleeping Oddish next to her woke up, yawning a light, "Odd?"  
  
"You now the waters in this country: all perv-infested. I can't believe that guy FOLLOWED me from JOHTO! As if my life wasn't already hard enough!"  
  
The girl felt a tug at her arm, and the Eevee that pulled the leash on it jumped into her lap.  
  
"Isn't every boy you meet a pervert?" She asked humorably. The answer was slightly surprising.  
  
"Well, there WAS a cute one with him, and the Pikachu didn't hurt his image."  
  
The girl slipped the book into a bag, and stepped up." Well, we'd better get going if you want that "badge with your name on it.""  
  
"Speaking of which, what's YOUR name today?" The dark-haired girl laughed.  
  
"I told you, I've settled on Shayla. It means Blind."  
  
"I hope that you next name isn't Date, or there really WILL be a pattern, like I've thought."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: And that's it! I've-  
  
Drake: You made Shayla the friend of Ryu's rival!? Even her being one of the countless, un-important, one episode characters would be better!  
  
Alpha: *scared* Drake.... run...again.  
  
All Countless, Un-Important, One Episode Characters: KILL HIM!!  
  
Drake: *gone* 


	6. A rocky start at Rustboro Gym

A/N: Been awhile since I updated this fic, the Digi one just comes easier to the keyboard, I guess.  
  
Drake: After seeing Claire's attitude in the actual show, shouldn't you change the previous chapters?  
  
Alpha: Eh, hem. I'm going by the video game's tale [though I will be adding a few differences], so no. By the way, I HAVE A GAMEBOY ADVANCE SP! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
  
Disclaimer: 3 HOURS TO CHARGE!? CURSE YOU NINTENDO, CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Narrator: Last time, Ryu was left seeing stars by his rival, Tyre Zer, a fellow Blackthorn trainer. Hopefully his eyes are clearing up, because in front of him lies the first checkmark of his Pokemon journey!  
  
"Take a good look, Ryu!" Sparks said happily as they reached the top of the hill." Rustboro City, one of the largest cities in the world, and one of Hoenn's three megalopolis'!"  
  
Ryu and Bagon stood agape at the humoungous town. Buildings stretched as far as they could see, especially a very tall one with the word 'Devon Co.' in large gold letters on it.  
  
"First things first, we need to find the Pokemon center." Sparks noted, snapping Ryu and Bagon out of their amazed trances.  
  
"Right, let's go!"  
  
"Ba gon ba!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ryu grinned as he slipped his two Ultra Balls back on his belt, and Bagon jumped down to the floor. "Thanks Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Gon!"  
  
"Glad to be of service." The nurse with a giant family smiled." I suppose you're about to challenge Roxanne at the Gym?"  
  
"Didn't know that was her name, but yeah." Ryu nodded." What types does she use?"  
  
"Sorry, league rules say I can't tell." she apologized." But I'm sure you'll do fine. Best of luck!"  
  
"Thanks!" Ryu said again, turning toward the door. Sparks, who was, as usual, staying at the door, had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Something up?" the dragon tainer asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what we'll do if you win." Sparks said." There aren't any ferries leading to Dewford, and the Rusturf Tunnel ahead of town is closed, so we'd be hard-pressed to make it to either of the next gyms!"  
  
Ryu blinked, then shrugged." Well, I guess we'd have to figure something out later. In any case, where's the gym?"  
  
"It's close to the Trainer's School, follow me." Sparks said, waiting for Ryu to stop shivering at the 'S' word.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Rustboro Gym, like all Gyms, had a few distinctive features. In this case, it was the large amount of plain rock making it up.  
  
"And the Wheel spins, and lands on... Rock types." Ryu said." Should've guessed. Let's see..... what to use against Rock....... I don't have any Grass of Water moves.... Swablu's already out of the question...."  
  
"Uh, Ryu? Maybe you should think about it somewhere other than the middle of the street." Sparks suggested from the Gym's door.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" {Well, here goes nothing.}  
  
They stepped through the Gym doors. Immediately Ryu's suspisions were proven; the Gym's arena was full of stones and boulders, and the ground was firm and hard.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Ryu called, his voice echoing. Looking around, he noticed a small note on the floor.  
  
"Answer my riddle to get your fight, be prepared to leave if you can't get it right." He read." what the heck does that mean?"  
  
"I overheard somone at the Pokemon Center say Roxanne's a top student at the ....... place of learning." Sparks avoided, knowing the reaction he'd get." My guess is she wants to see if you have enough brains to be a challenge."  
  
"Let's see... it reads: What is Pokemonomekop?" Ryu said, after several tries.  
  
"Good question." Sparks nodded, sweatdropping slightly.  
  
"Okay, let's see....... Pokemonep, pokekop, ARGH!- the word's Pokemon spelled like a palindrome... Girafarig!"  
  
A small ringing sound was heard as a door on the other side of the arena opened." Correct!"  
  
The speaker was a girl a few inches taller than Ryu, with brown pigtails held by pink bows. She wore what was most likely a student uniform, except for the two Pokeballs at her belt.  
  
"I'm Roxanne, leader of the Rustboro Gym and number one student at the Pokemon Trainer's School! What's wrong?" She added, noticing him shudder.  
  
"Nothing," Ryu said, shaking himself out of it." I'm Ryu Evrai from Blackthorn City, and I challenge to to a battle for a Gym Badge!"  
  
"I accept! By the way, nice work with the riddle." She complimented. "It took my classmates a lot longer to understand."  
  
"Thanks. I'm guessing this'll be a two Pokemon battle?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Correct again!" Roxanne said, throwing her first Ball." Geodude!"  
  
The easy to recognize Pokemon looked like a round, bumpy gray rock, except for the eyes and arms. It floated about two feet off the ground.  
  
"Go, Trapinch!" Ryu called. The turtle-ish pokemon appeared, blinking it's starry eyes." Pin?"  
  
"Geodude, Tackle attack!" Roxanne yelled. The Rock-type curled into a ball, and shot forward at a high speed.  
  
"Trapinch, use Faint Attack!"  
  
The ground-type seemed to vanish into the ground for a second, only to reappear, ramming Geodude higher into the sky.  
  
"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Roxanne said.  
  
The Pokemon replied by crossing it's arms even harder, abruptly falling down... on Trapinch.  
  
"Pintra pin!" The Pokemon squeeled loudly, struggling under the weight.  
  
Ryu bared his teeth in slight anger, but his widened his eyes as he realized something." Trapinch, pull your head up and use Bite!"  
  
Regaining it's composure, the brown Pokemon did so, with a little difficulty.  
  
"What'll that do? Geodude's skin is too hard too-" Roxanne started, before SHE realized it as well.  
  
"Trapinch, flip over and stop Biting NOW!"  
  
Using the rocky weight as leverage, the Pokemon complied eagerly. Before Roxanne could warn it, Geodude was slammed straight into the ground.  
  
"Alright Trapinch, great job!" Ryu cheered as Roxanne recalled her rock.  
  
"Trapi inch tri!" Trapinch said, happy. Ryu realized suddenly that that was the first time he had let Trapinch out since he caught him." Sorry about that, buddy, I'll treat ya to some hard candy or something later!"  
  
"Trapiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The victorious critter exclaimed happily.  
  
"That was an interesting strategy, Ryu." Roxanne said, taken aback." But I'd like to see if you can move this! Nosepass!"  
  
The next rock-type was very odd, indeed. It's stubby, purple body was very similar to a flightless bird in Antartica that the author of this story refuses to recognize as a Pokemon, and a yellow beak-like rock furthered the image.  
  
"Nosepass." Mandark said as Ryu opened the Pokedex." This Pokemon cannot move very easily, but pulls others to it using magnetic waves from the southern magnetic pole. It is unknown how it manages this, but the ability enables it to uncharacteristically use electric attacks."  
  
The Nosepass didn't open it's eyes [if it had them] but made a grunting sound toward Trapinch, eager to battle.  
  
Trapinch growled back at it, sharp teeth clearly seen.  
  
"Hold on, Trapinch, this might require a little bit more planning!" Ryu warned, seeing how the stone bird seemed to be waiting for an attack.  
  
"Rock Tomb!" Roxanne ordered suddenly.  
  
Ryu felt a slight shaking around them. Or, rather, his arm was shaking, specificully the right. The Ultra Balls on his belt were as well.  
  
Trapinch had only briefly looked around in confusion, before one of the rocks in the arena lifted up and rammed into him. The unconscious Pokemon rolled over near his Trainer, swirls for eyes.  
  
"Wha- Trapinch, return!" Ryu said, pressing the button on his Ultra Ball. A golden beam shot out, turning Trapinch into a form of similar energy, and re-absorbed him.  
  
" Sorry, I guess I should have told you that Nosepass does that when he makes magnetic waves!" Roxanne said, embarassed.  
  
Ryu barely heard her, his eyes were moving to the rocks that fell back into place. {The stones in this Gym must have some kind of mineral or ore in them that allows Nosepass to lift them into the air. I think I know how to defeat it, but I'll need some speed, and I can't use Swablu because I my plan won't work if the target is aerial!}  
  
"Bagon, you're up!" Ryu whispered, patting his partner on the back encouragingly," listen, when Roxanne tells Nosepass to use that attack, run as fast as you can toward it! Use any attacks you think'll keep you down; I don't know if those ridges are really iron, but it's best to play it safe."  
  
"Bagon gon!" The blue dragon whispered back, nodding.  
  
"Remember, Ryu, this one decides the match, be careful!" Sparks warned.  
  
Ryu grinned mischieviously." How'd that ever help me? Bagon, go!"  
  
"Bagon ba goooooooooooooooooon!" Bagon roared as he charged ahead.  
  
"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!"  
  
Bagon tried diving forward with a Headbutt, but found himself levitating in mid-air.  
  
Ryu groaned as Roxanne smiled." Nice try, but I'm afraid it's over."  
  
As she spoke, as huge rock sailed straight for the tiny dragon. Ryu closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard a LOUD sound or shooting water.  
  
He, Sparks, and Roxanne all stared at the large amount of water shooting out of Bagon's mouth. It smashed through the stone, and hit Nosepass directly, causing the bird to grunt in pain.  
  
"What......... was.......that?" Roxanne stuttered, confused. Ryu opened Mandark again.  
  
"Hydro Pump. The strongest Water-type move, it has been recently dicovered to be passed down genetically to some Dragon-type Pokemon."  
  
"Wel..... THAT'S a very lucky discovery, isn't it?" Sparks said weakly. Ryu's shocked look quickly changed to a wide grin. "Bagon, do you know any other Egg moves?"  
  
"Gon!" Bagon said, nodding briefly. He then started spinning around at an incredible rate, eventually forming a-  
  
"Twister, of course!" Ryu exclaimed. "Way to go, Bagon!"  
  
Nosepass let out another grunt as it was lifted into the air by a cyclone, then abruptly fell back to the ground. Judging by it's lack of movement, it was unconscious.  
  
"Nosepass, return!" Roxanne said, still shaken." Incredible! I can't believe your Bagon knows that strong a move!"  
  
"Neither did I, till just now!" Ryu said, running to his partner and embracing him tightly." Great work, buddy!"  
  
"Baaaagon..." The small dragon sighed, tired.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
On top of Devon Co., three highly suspiscious characters stared through the 25 cents binoculars.  
  
"That kid's Pokemon knows Hydro Pump!? How the heck could it know that?" Firenze inquired of the air.  
  
"Whatever the reason, that makes it prime bait for us, and just think of what this means!" Poochyena realized suddenly." Dragons breath fire, but this one can use a water attack, and it isn't even half water like Kingdra! This could be the thing we've been looking for to bring the two Teams back together again!"  
  
"We could bring Team Magma and Aqua back together into Team Terra!" Arale said wistfully, imagining it." And we'd stop having to use such a stupid name to avoid the copyrighting issues!"  
  
"First things first, we need to get these papers both our Bosses want." Firenze said, turning to face his comrades." Then, we snatch the kid's Dragon, inform Archie and Maxie, and fulfill Team 'Planet's' fines, and hopefully last, hour!"  
  
"Right!" The other two agreed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Here you are, Ryu, the Rustboro Badge!" Roxanne congratulated, pinning it into his jacket." If there's anything else I can do to repay such a lesson of a battle, just tell me!"  
  
"Well," Ryu said, narrowing his eyes with a sly grin," I AM free for a few days before we head for the next Gym. Maybe you and I could catch a movie, or-"  
  
Noticing Sparks' groans, Bagon had jumped from his partners arms, faced his right leg, and taken action.  
  
CHOMP!   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
Narrator: Ryu finally got his first Badge [and, possibly, a victory scar to prove it] but will his Bagon's newly discovered powers lead to some tough battle with the renegade Team Planet? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
"Bagon, let GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was interesting, eh? Sorry about the lack of updates. Oh, yeah, I FINALLY MANAGED TO CATCH LATIOS! But, I don't live anywhere near New York, and I don't have a high enough version of Game Shark to get an Eon Ticket, so Latias will take quite a bit of waiting. *Sigh.* Please review, maybe I'll update more for it! 


	7. Inbetween chapter 1, from Rustboro to De...

R/M: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou, fusion of Drake Pegasus and Sepihiroth. Why? Because they tied in Alpha's debate to choose his temporary replacement, and he had a stolen pair of Fusion Earrings.  
  
I was performing my quarterly check of Alpha's old files, when I found this fic in the (Hiatus) section. How I discovered it among the trillion other files is a miracle, but I'll be updating this fic until Alpha returns. Also, It should be known that I'm SLIGHTLY more serious than the echidna, so most of the humor-only stuff, like the narrator's remarks, are gone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. E-100 Alpha owns Ryu, Sparks, etc., and every other OC you'll meet in this fic, except for Shayla, owned by Gema J. Gall.  
  
+text+ = Location.  
  
{Text} = Thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Rustboro Pokemon Center*  
  
The thrill of victory, as well as the pain of his leg, left Ryu quickly. Although he hadn't cared too much earlier, the lack of available methods to reach Dewford Island was now a major point of stress for the Blackthorn trainer.  
  
"Sparks, you family doesn't have a boat, or at least a Surfing Pokemon and a PC, do they?" he asked hopefully  
  
This brought an unexpected reaction. Sparks, as usual, had looked on with respectful attention from the second Ryu started speaking, but the word 'Surfing' immediately caused him to turn his head toward the window, a bitter look on his face.  
  
"No. If we did, we'd have moved to Petalburg, or Slateport. We certainly wouldn't be stranded in a tourist trap." the breeder replied, an uncanny look of coldness mixing with the bitterness.  
  
"Gon gon ba." Bagon said suddenly with a critical tone.  
  
Ryu smiled." Whatever he just said, I'm sure it had something to do with telling you to lighten up."  
  
"Gon." He acknoledged.  
  
Sparks shook his head, letting out a sigh." Sorry. Well, we don't, which means we're still stranded." He reopned his eyes, inspiration flooding in." Wait do YOU have one of those... Pokegears, or something like that?"  
  
Ryu's eyes also widened. He had completely forgotten about his Pokegear, mostly because he hadn't ever seen one here in Hoenn. However, he lost his enthusiasm when he realized he had COMPLETELY forgotten his Pokegear.  
  
"In a matter of possession, yes." He groaned. "Let's hold off a decision for now. So, is there anything else to do in this town? Besides eat?" He added at Bagon's annoyed glance.  
  
Sparks smiled lightly. "Well, there's always Devon Co. Maybe we could get a better version of your countries gear."  
  
Ryu returned the grin, a challenged look in his eye." I'm game."   
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Devon Co. 1st Floor+  
  
Devon Co. was easily the largest building Ryu had ever seen. It probably belonged in the skyslasher section, rather than skyscraper.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Devon Corperation!" The receptionist said, smiling." Is there anything I can tell you?"  
  
"Well, actually," Ryu began, grinning, before he heard his partner's growls," Uh, I mean, is there anything like a Pokegear here?"  
  
"That would be the PokeNav, a new way of communicating with Trainers across the world." She answered." It contains a highly detailed map of all of Hoenn, a condition scanner that rates a Pokemon's breeding, the 'Trainer's Eyes' section, which connects all Trainers with PokeNavs, and can inform others you want a battle, and finally, when your Pokemon achieve something, a Ribbon section which tells you all of their current awards!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
" Six-thousand dollars, normally."  
  
Ryu sighed, then his eyes opened, and he grinned his normal way." Would five Ultra Balls be acceptable as payment?"  
  
"Of course!" The receptionist answered, pressing a button on her desk. A few seconds later, a small, silver phone-like thing appeared.  
  
"Thanks! Here are the Ultra Balls." Ryu said, turning them over. Since it was a twelve pack his parents had given him, he still had five left.  
  
"See that cord-like thing at the side? Put that into your Pokedex, and it'll register you as it's owner." She said helpfully. Ryu nodded, and did so.  
  
"Well, at least we got something from the store already, so they won't bother us after the tour." Ryu said, looking around." Sparks?"  
  
He chuckled as he realized the breeder was heavily interested in a model of the building, facing directly away from the receptionist.  
  
He opened the Nav, pointed it at Bagon, and accessed the Condition menu." 4 out of 10 stars, 10 being stupendous, 1 being imprisoned for abuse. Well, at least we're starting out okay."  
  
"Baaaaagon." Bagon nodded.  
  
He clicked the Trainer's Eyes section, and was surprised to find there was already a name on it: Claire's.  
  
"Guess she must have one, too. Since that little red thing is blinking, she's obviously in the mood for a fight, as usual." Ryu said, happy to know things were normal back in his hometown.  
  
"C'mon, Sparks, let's go back to the Pokemon Center for tonight." He called. The Pikachu trainer sighed in relief, and followed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+?????+  
  
"So... these three are the ones we were warned of?" An un-accounted for voice came from the shadow's of the den, glancing at a photo of a (supposedly) incognito Team Planet.  
  
"..."  
  
The silence seemed to be a yes, at least to the one hidden in the shadows." Very well. I want someone watching them until the time is right; their ill-planned treachery could be very useful to us."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Rustboro Docks+  
  
The salty air of the sea surrounded them, the sun shining brightly, reflecting off the oceans's clear surface. Ryu's face had a look of confidence. Sparks' was mixed fear and disbelief. Bagon's was apprenhensive.  
  
"Ryu... there's a difference between a boat and a raft. Mainly in the fact that one of them can most likely suceed in reaching land, or even going against the wind." The bright-haired one said, eying the roughly constructed platform Ryu had pushed into the water.  
  
"I know that, Sparks," Ryu agreed, carefully sitting down on the raft, holding Bagon." But this'll work; just get on, hold on, an you'll see."  
  
The breeder let out another sigh as he complied, holding on to the sides tightly. " Exactly HOW will it work?"  
  
"Deford Island is directly THAT way, right?" Ryu went on, ignoring him. Sweatdropping greatly, Sparks nodded.  
  
"Good." The grin widened. Ryu suddenly Bagon at the rear of the ship, facing the opposite direction. "Bagon, Hydro Pump!"  
  
"You've gotta be kid-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" Sparks yelled, suddenly thrusted forward with the ship at an insane speed.  
  
"IfFFFFfffF thiIiiiiIs woOoOoooooOrks, yOooOU Ooooowe mEeeEeeee!" Ryu yelled back, his side of the raft bobbing up and down at a similar rate.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
R/N: You don't have to tell me; this chapter sucked. It's just warmup, for me, though, so expect better things. Please r'n'r, so I don't fall into a state of.... falling.... ish....ness... Yeah. 


End file.
